1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a lighting device using light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LEDs are preferred over other types of light sources because LEDs exhibit low energy consumption, long service life, and other advantages.
Typically, a lighting device using LEDs includes a housing and a plurality of LEDs arranged on a base of the housing. Light rays from one LED of the lighting device irradiate an object from different directions. Therefore, a detecting surface may form multiple shadows of the object. Thus, a lighting quality is decreased.
Therefore, a new lighting device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.